


playtime's not over

by Klavstran



Series: Life is Strange: The Alternate Series [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nathan is 19, Nathan is a nice guy, Nathan is a smol bby with lots of love, No Plot/Plotless, Smoking, Smut, Warren is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klavstran/pseuds/Klavstran
Summary: What was just a regular and boring afternoon between two bros quickly turned into a lot more.





	playtime's not over

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy!!  
> So basically, I just remembered I had sourcefilmmaker installed on my steam account, and then I saw I still had some Life is Strange models and other... (cough) nasty stuff. And I thought, why not use it! So... Yeah.  
> That's literally all my thought process right there. Some hours of fun making a lil' picture thing prompted an idea for some smutty Warren/Nathan. yolo \o/

 

 

* * *

 

> "Woh-oh!" exclaimed Nathan with a big bright smile on his face as his Mortal Kombat character punched Warren's character to death, "You lose beeyotch!"
> 
> "Shut up!" Warren laughed, "You cheated!" he groaned, all frustrated of only winning just one fight in their never-ending tournament.
> 
> They had started playing a few hours ago, but neither Warren nor Nathan were tired or bored of it. It was endless fun between the two of them, usually in more than just one way. Nathan looked away from the TV screen to gaze at Warren for a few moments, a gentle and peaceful smile on his face as he looked at him,
> 
> "First of all, I never cheat. You're the one who tried to kick me off your couch." Nathan explained, his smile turning into a chuckle as he took Warren's beer bottle away from him to take a sip. Which was met with an annoyed but playful groan as he grabbed it back and licked the bottleneck with a teasing grin on his face. "Stop that, you slut." he giggled, rolling his eyes and putting out his last cigarette of the day. Nathan had been trying to quit for him, it had been a while now. But even though he was still trying his best, he wasn't just there yet. Which Warren could understand, he knew how hard quitting such things was, and he was willing to help him all the way through it if Nathan ever asked for his help. -- He hadn't. Not yet anyway. He was too proud and, somehow, too shy. --
> 
>  "And second of all?" Warren asked, putting the bottle down on the coffee table in front of them, spreading a leg on it and looking back at Nathan.
> 
> "There's no second of all... I didn't think this through." Nathan simply replied, holding back a laugh, which Warren didn't. Already kind of drunk after three beers in the last hour.
> 
> "You nerd." Warren chuckled, rubbing his hand over his belly.
> 
> "Oh I'm the nerd now?" Nathan smiled, sitting up and leaning back on the couch, his bright blue eyes slowly moving along Warren's leg then quickly on his crotch before moving back to look at him in his beautiful brown eyes. "Then you must be some kind of jock, if I'm a nerd."
> 
> Warren nodded, a cocky little grin forming on his lips. "Yuup."
> 
>  
> 
> "You're wasted." Nathan laughed, one hand reaching to pat Warren's stomach. "Completely wasted."
> 
> "Hey not true! I'm just... Uh... Tipsy. Is that the word? Yeah. I'm tipsy." he corrected, making noises that almost sounded like a purr as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Nathan's hand on his stomach.
> 
> "Right. Tipsy Warren." Nathan smiled, "Then I suppose it's okay if I..." he didn't finish, letting his hand move away from Warren to then slide it under his shirt, caressing his bare skin, so smooth and so nice to touch. Warren only nodded, letting go of a little sigh followed by a shiver when the cold fingers brush over his body.
> 
> "That's unfair." Warren whispered, his head tilting back against the couch.
> 
> Nathan smirked, tugging on Warren's belt and moving his free hand to softly brush over his chest. "How so?" he asked, leaning closer to plant a kiss over Warren's neck, a kiss that quickly turned into Nathan sucking on his skin to mark it.
> 
> "I should be the one undressing you."
> 
> "Don't be stupid." Nathan chuckled, tossing Warren's belt away. "You'll get plenty of time to do that."
> 
>  
> 
> "Is that a promise?" Warren then asked, opening his eyes and looking at Nathan with a heavy blush on his cheeks.
> 
> "Mhmm."
> 
>  
> 
> Warren smiled and closed his eyes, spreading his legs a little better so Nathan would be able to take his pants off with a little more ease. "Y'know..." Warren chuckled, his eyes opening again and turning his gaze on the door next to the couch that lead directly into the dorm hallways. "I've always wondered what would happen if people saw us doing that..."
> 
> "Oh?" Nathan asked, his left hand rubbing over Warren's tight boxers, his bulge slowly growing from the attention given to it.
> 
> "Yeah..." Warren sighed, looking back at Nathan and smiling at what he was doing to him.
> 
> "Want me to open the door maybe?" Nathan smirked, his hand still rubbing and squeezing at Warren's large bulge.
> 
> "Oh god no. I don't want people to see us!" Warren suddenly sat up, almost hiding himself from Nathan.
> 
> Nathan smiled at him and kept rubbing his bulge, without touching skin just yet, still teasing and playing around. "I'm sorry. It's... Y'know. I don't know if I'd be brave enough for that." Warren then explained, leaning back against the couch and grabbing his bottle to take another sip of it, letting Nathan continue.
> 
> "Gotcha." He grinned, his hand moving away from Warren's now hard cock and reaching under his shirt to caress and tease the younger teen's nipples. Pinching and very lightly tugging on them to get them hard. "S'funny though. I'd definitely fuck you with the door open if you ever asked." he whispered, climbing on top of Warren's lap and leaning down to press another kiss on his neck, this time not sucking on his skin, just nuzzling in for a few moments, inhaling his scent with pleasure and envy.
> 
> "I bet so..." Warren sighed deeply, moaning from the attention given to his body and the feeling of Nathan's body pressed against his almost naked form.
> 
> Nathan smirked, pleased with what he was capable of doing to Warren and sat up on his lap, purposely grinding just a little on the boy's cock to make him shiver and feel even hornier. "I'd do so many things to you, you have no idea." he grinned, both hands caressing Warren's bare chest. Tugging on his shirt to make him take it off so he could see him completely undressed.
> 
> "I want you to." Warren moaned, tossing his shirt on his bed and moving his hands over Nathan's jacket so he could unbutton it.
> 
> "...Nah. Not yet. I like to see you get all needy." Nathan grinned and leaned down pressing his lips over Warren's in a long loving kiss. Their tongues met almost immediatly, Warren's hands wrapped around Nathan's waist and he kept pushing and rubbing his ass on Warren's thick bulge, making sure it was enough to get him hornier and hornier, so much that he kept whining in between breaths as their kiss never stopped for a few more moments.
> 
> "Meanie." Warren whined when their lips finally let go.
> 
> "That's why you love me." He smirked, finally moving away from Warren's lap and immediatly tugging him on top of him to wrap his arms around his thinner waist with ease, and just a little bit of dominance. "Isn't it?"
> 
>  
> 
> Warren smiled, bit down his lip and nodded, instantly grinding his almost bare ass on Nathan's fully clothed lap. "That and your massive dick."
> 
> "Of course." Nathan laughed, leaning and planting many kisses on Warren's stomach and chest, smirking whenever he heard a moan or a sigh coming out of him.
> 
> Needily, Warren pushed harder on Nathan's crotch, and kept hoping he would finally start undressing, just so he could watch and admire his gorgeous silhouette, but instead of that, Nathan reached behind him and tugged on his underwears, letting both hands grab at his round and smooth cheeks, and squeezed hard on them. Enough to force a louder moan out, then, Nathan guided a finger in-between, and started teasing his tight ring of muscle, never looking away from Warren's face and the way he reacted each time his finger was pressing a littler harder on his hole, but not yet pushing in. Nathan wanted him to be needier, he wanted him to moan again, and to start getting impatient, because he thought Warren was the hottest when he was desperate to be fucked.
> 
> Letting go of another deep sigh, Warren kept biting his lip and pushing against Nathan's finger, whenever he was backing away, almost to a point where he was starting to feel annoyed by his teasing. He wasn't, of course, but there was something incredibly satisfying about trying his best to out-dominate Nathan's precise and skilled actions over him. Something almost fun and playful.
> 
> "Nate..." He whined, pushing his face onto Nathan's neck, kissing his skin and arching his back over the finger still teasing and moving in circular motions against his hole.
> 
> "Mh?" Nathan smirked, guiding his middle finger to tease and brush over Warren's hole.
> 
> Warren whined again, biting very lightly at Nathan's neck and moaning loudly when he felt the middle finger pushing inside, breaching through his tightness and quickly coming out.
> 
> "Fuck..." Warren sighed, eyes closing on their own and pushing his face harder against Nathan's neck.
> 
> "Shhh..." he grinned, moving his hand away from Warren's ass to suck on his own fingers before guiding them back to where they were and pushing them both inside with ease. Lubed up with spit, his fingers had easier access, but that wouldn't last long, and that was the point. Nathan loved teasing him and watching the way he'd get so worked up and needy for more.
> 
>  
> 
> Warren whined again, pushing back onto Nathan's fingers as they moved inside his hole again, riding them for a few seconds before letting him pull away and being tugged into another kiss.
> 
> "I'll stop teasing." Nathan smiled, caressing Warren's chest and reaching down to squeeze at his leaking cock, pre-cum soaking his boxers and the white shirt Nathan was wearing under his jacket.
> 
> At the squeeze, Warren could feel a shiver going through him and decided it was his time to tease. He escaped Nathan's lap and sat between his legs, spreading them enough so he could have some room and reached to tug on his expensive belt and tugging on his pants enough to allow himself more access to the tight black boxers Nathan was wearing. He pushed his face against the fabric and started licking, moaning and humming around the large rock hard hard bulge hidden behind, eyes looking up to find Nathan's. He was grinning at the sight of Warren on his knees and watched him silently as he grabbed the waistband of his boxers and tugged on them to free that massive nine inches cock out. It was the prettiest Warren had ever seen, it had the perfect amounts of veins and smoothness, trimmed pubes and Nathan was cut, something that Warren particularly loved.
> 
> One hand wrapped around the large base of Nathan's cock and Warren reached with his lips, his tongue tracing a line from the base to the tip and planting a kiss on it before wrapping his lips around it, the taste of precum already invading his mouth and making him shiver. A groan left Nathan at the same time as Warren pushed his head down onto that massive dick, still grabbing the base with one hand and moaning loudly around it, fighting his gag reflex as much as he could.
> 
> "Ohh fuck..." Nathan sighed, legs spreading wider to give Warren more space, one hand reaching on top of his head to play with his hair and guide him a little better on his cock, and the other reaching to caress his cheek and wipe a tear away as he forced himself to swallow more of that fat length between his lips. "God you're so good..." Nathan sighed, pushing his hips higher for a few seconds, so Warren could feel more of him between his lips, when he finally moved his hand away from the base, and started playing with Nathan's big and heavy balls.
> 
> "Gonna make you feel so nice..." Nathan grinned, caressing the top of Warren's head, who looked up and hummed, a sort of smile on his face, and still keeping as much of Nathan's monster cock in his mouth as he could without choking on it. After a few more seconds, Warren pulled away to catch his breath and licked his lips with a smile, a thin trail of pre-cum still linking his lips with Nathan's fat cock. 
> 
> "You taste so nice." he grinned, leaning to lick away the trail and sucking on the wet head for a few more moments before Nathan tugged him back up and forced his underwears away, immediatly sitting Warren on his lap and grabbing his hard cock to push it inside him. Thrusting fast and hard, his fat length getting all the way inside with ease and possessiveness, slamming and pounding hard inside him. "Oh shit!" Warren groaned loudly, ass clenching around Nathan's hard cock. Both of his arms quickly wrapped around Nathan's neck and holding as best as he could while the other boy kept hammering inside him for so long he couldn't even remember what time it was. "Fuck... Fuck Nate!" he let out, toes curling and jaw clenching, his own cock bouncing and shaking so fast against their chests, shooting lines of pre-cum over them and eventually when Nathan started pushing and slamming harder inside Warren, shooting thick lines of cum over the both of them, and higher, some of it hitting the wall behind them and the couch. "Fuck!" Warren yelled, his body covered with sweat, and cum. 
> 
> When Nathan came, it was just as hard, and rougher than anything else Warren had ever experience, he felt ten shots of cum inside him and sobbed with deep pleasure when Nathan pulled his cock out, two other ropes of thick white cum shooting out over his back, his stretched hole barely capable of holding the rest, he felt himself leaking it away, to Nathan's great pleasure, who pushed it back inside with his fingers, as they exchanged a kiss and started laughing when the bell rang. Footsteps started to be heard all around the Blackwell campus, and Nathan smiled, "You should take a shower, you've gotta get to class." Nathan smiled, kissing the tip of Warren's nose. "I'll wait here."


End file.
